I want to see you
by Mystery Nijitori
Summary: A fan continuation of a fic from Wattpad. Info inside. Original story not mine. I love Saeran. Rated M for sexual occurences.


**This is a fan continuation of a fanfic on Wattpad called Mystic Messenger Yandere x Reader, specifically the Unknown one. Saeran is my MM love, male wise. Jaehee is my MM female waifu. before I start this let me make this CRYSTAL CLEAR! I do not condone bad things like what this story is based off, no matter what I read my REALITY feelings sensitive topics. My MC's name is Momoko and she's half Japanese – half Korean just so you know. BTW this sis from Seven's route but they didn't end****up together. P.S I'd advise you to read what this is based off before you read this. It's by epicfail4me. **

**It's been four years. Four years since I was released from Mint Eye, from Rika, and from my feelings of abandonment and hatred for Saeyoung. And yet, they were replaced with guilt, hurt and regret for that girl. The girl I lured into the RFA. The lady I then kidnapped and used to taunt my brother. And the woman I sexually assaulted after I successfully managed to distract my brother's attention from keeping the RFA's files safe. Even back then when I was under the elixir's influence I could feel remorse for what I did to her. When a month had passed, and she was rescued. Even if I hated my brother for taking something from me, there was a part that felt easier about letting her go. Even though after the first time she was broken and listened to my words and we did have…relations a few more times afterwards**

**When my brother and I finally achieved to reconciliation, Momoko left. I recall seeing her at the hospital where I was institutionalized, she was there but kept her distance away from me. I naturally figured that I caused her trauma. She left letters behind for all the RFA, even me. I remember what they all said for each member. **

**_To Zen,_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be there anymore. But I know that you'll respect my decision and root for me. I want you to keep do your absolute best in you acting career and reach for the stars. I also want you to try and get along with Jumin more often. I'm sure that you guys can find common ground somewhere and even if that's a no, I'd like it if you guys tried to be more civil. And can you stop hating on cats so much. They're sweet and don't mean you no harm. (A/N: I love cats and tbh Zen and Jumin are my very least, along with Vanderwood and V, favorites. Especially Zen. So… :P) _**

**_Zen was crying as he put it…manly tears and promised her._**

**_To Yoosung, I'm sure you'll become a great Vet. You just need to keep at it and make sure you study and not play LOLOL all night long. You're a great person and you have the quality of dedication and familial love that seems so rare nowadays. But remember, girls don't like being compared to others. I'm sure that you'll find someone who'll make your heart filled with love. I believe in you._**

**_Yoosung…did not cry with dignity. _**

**_Dear Jaehee,I've always admired how hardworking you are. But I want you to break free and pursue you dream of running a coffee shop. I know you'll do AMAZING! You've worked hard all this time working for Jumin. And now, you have the right to go an achieve your dream and choose your own path. I hope that you'll find someone with the dedication and drive to make you thrive. As, well as someone to love._**

**_Jaehee cried small tears and immediately gave her letter of resignation to Jumin._**

**_Jumin, _**

**_I know that you mean well, however I want you to be more kind to others as well as live for yourself rather than another's expectations. Then I'm sure you'll be able to find happiness. _**

**_Jumin was stoic but quite clearly in his eyes, happy._**

**_Saeyoung, I'm really glad that you and Saeran were able to reunite. I'm regretful that I must leave but there are things I need to take care of. Please take care of yourself and for the love of God, don't make Vanderwood end up killing you. I really don't think I could not say it wasn't karma. Also, eat better. And make sure you and Saeran are happy._**

**_My stupid brother cried tears only rivaled by when we were able to put aside the pain of our past and start living together. _**

**_And then there was my letter. Unlike the other letters mine was very simple. Only ten words._**

**_I forgive you. But I'm not ready to see you._**

**_To be honest I didn't know what I was hoping for. She must've wrestled internally on how she felt about me. Although the previous question begged me to ask myself, how did I feel about her?_**

**_I always found her cute, no matter how I acted or what I believed back then, I knew I wouldn't want to have 'relations' with a woman I didn't feel the least bit attracted to. _**

**_Then I got to know her. She was a weird mixture of shy and headstrong. She loved sweets and all kinds of J-Pop, certain animals and creative arts such as cooking, baking and writing._**

**_When I said she listened to me I meant she comforted me when I was having one of my attacks or nightmares. Even if it was out of fear that concern touched me. Not even Rika showed me this much comfort._**

**_And it hurt when she left. So, was this…?_**

"Saeran. Are you spacing out again? You're about to miss the cake's timer." Jaehee's voice dragged me out of my thoughts. That's right about two years ago I started working as a baker in Jaehee's café.it was a great job. Good hours, decent pay and the best part: free leftover sweets. Also, I didn't have to talk much to customers.

'Sorry Jaehee. I'll try to be more attentive." I responded. Jaehee gave me a wry smile and went back to take the order of a young couple. I stared at them for a while. They made me want to see her again.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the oven and removed the chocolate muffins and sponge cake. Today's special chocolate muffins that come with pumpkin spice coffee and strawberry sponge cake with French vanilla lattes. After all it was October.

The day passed by without my mind further daydreaming. Soon, it was closing time. Jaehee was in her office counting today's profits. I was cleaning the store and kitchen. When I was done I walked to the back to tell Jaehee that I was heading out. As I approached her office I saw through her cracked door that she was on the phone with someone. I didn't want to eavesdrop but then I heard that name.

"Oh Momoko. How long has it been, six weeks? How's your grandmother? I hope her health is getting back to normal. Sorry I haven't been able to visit you guys lately. Holiday seasons are when the shop gets really busy. I hope you can drop by soon. Bring the sweetheart as well. Oh, you'll call me tomorrow? Okay. Bye." With that she hung up the phone but before she could notice me I quickly but quietly went back to the front of the store.

I couldn't believe it. Jaehee, was she keeping contact with Momoko all this time? Were the others as well. Was Saeyoung? I wanted to feel anger and betrayal and yet all I felt was sadness. So, she truly doesn't want to see me? I wanted to see her. But it seems like she has someone. But. I still want to get my feelings across.

**And this concludes chapter 1 of possibly 2 or 3. I'll hopefully get the other(s) up by the end of the month. **


End file.
